Portable equipment, such as bicycles, scooters, outdoor furniture, and the like, can frequently fall target of theft. In an effort to combat thieves, locks are frequently used to secure equipment to secure fixed points. However many of these locks have weak points that reduce their effectiveness. For example, some chains and cables used in locks can be easily cut or torn. Some utilize harder-to-cut structures, but are very inflexible and are difficult to use in tight spaces. Others may provide access to their locking mechanisms, allowing them to be picked or otherwise physically disabled without requiring cutting of a cable or chain.